La noche más oscura
by Stanatics Rock
Summary: "Al escuchar esa última frase Kate sintió mariposas en el estómago y consiguió darle media sonrisa. Castle se la devolvió y siguió acariciando su cara. La notaba más pálida y veía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. 'Castle...lo siento'."


**Espero que se emocionen como yo con la historia, ya que es mi primera :)**

* * *

><p>"Castle, por favor, espera!" Kate corría detrás de Castle para alcanzarlo, pues él se había adelantado sin esperarla. No podía enfrentarla, no ahora que estaba dolido y podía decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.<p>

"No puedo ahora Beckett. Yo te llamo." Le dijo volteándose a ella solo por un momento, sin dejar de caminar. Kate se dio cuenta que en verdad lo había lastimado y que, más que enojado, estaba dolido. Decidió dejar que se calmara por ahora. Después de todo el tiempo que le ha dado a ella, es lo menos que se merece.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había seguido a Castle hasta un callejón oscuro. Lo vio entrar, pero ella se quedó afuera, no era el momento ni el lugar para pedirle perdón y ya le había dicho que le daría tiempo.

En ese momento un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido de un fuerte estruendo; se avecinaba una tormenta. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Kate, ya que gracias a ese segundo de luz, pudo ver la silueta de una persona entrando al mismo callejón. Quizá estaba siendo paranoica, muchas personas usan los callejones como atajos para llegar más rápido a su destino, pero Kate tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo y contra su mejor juicio decidió seguirlo.

Cuando entró vio que el callejón era largo y había una lámpara, pero no servía porque solo parpadeaba. 'Será mejor así, no quiero que ninguno de los dos me vea,' pensó Kate. Caminó por el estrecho y largo camino de dos paredes tratando de no hacer ruido. Como estaba muy oscuro, esa luz parpadeante en realidad no le sirvió mucho para ver por dónde iba, no había notado que al final del callejón había una esquina y un camino a la derecha. Otro relámpago iluminó la ciudad y vio a la sombra dando la vuelta en la esquina. Se apresuró lo más silencioso que pudo y se pegó a la pared; al acercarse comenzó a escuchar murmullos, después se volvieron gruñidos, como si alguien estuviera cargando o empujando algo. '¿Pero qué rayos…? ¡Oh, no! Castle…' pensó, y dio vuelta completamente a la esquina.

¡Tenía razón, Castle estaba forcejeando con el mismo sujeto que había visto entrar al callejón! 'Oh Rick, no' se lamentó Kate.

"¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Muéstreme sus manos y dese la vuelta!" le gritó enojada, solo tenía ganas de matar al hombre por tocar a Castle.

"¿Kate?" Susurró, aturdido y algo mareado por los golpes que había recibido. Beckett solo lo miró y trató de decirle a través de sus ojos que no dijera nada y que todo estaría bien.

Pero nada estaba bien, sabía que otro sujeto se había escondido detrás de las bolsas de basura al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a ellos, quedando justo atrás de donde ella había salido.

Él reaccionó y trató de advertirle "¡No Kate, cuidado!"

Y justo Kate escuchó ruidos detrás de ella y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tirada en el suelo, un hombre encima de ella y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El tipo saltó sobre ella haciendo que cayeran fuertemente al piso, él sobre ella y ella golpeándose la cabeza en el piso y soltando su arma.

"¡Kate!", Castle quiso correr a ayudarla, pero el otro sujeto, que tenía una navaja, fue más rápido que él. Lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo lanzó contra el bote de basura que estaba detrás. Cayó con tanta fuerza que quedó inmovilizado del dolor por un rato.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que atacó a Kate se levantó y fue a tomar su arma, pero ella lo tomó de la pierna e hizo que volviera a caer. Ya había comenzado a llover y cada vez más fuete. El agua que resbalaba por sus ojos y el golpe en la cabeza hacían su visión borrosa, sin embargo pudo ver como el tipo que estaba con Castle lo empujaba a la pared cuando él quiso acercarse a ella.

"Maldito idiota" amenazó Beckett y se balanceaba tratando de levantarse. Sí que estaba mareada. Caminó lo mejor que pudo hacia Castle, olvidándose por un momento de que alguien más tenía su arma. En ese segundo que bajó la guardia los dos sujetos la arrinconaron contra la pared, cada uno tomando una de sus manos y colocándolas arriba de su cabeza con fuerza. Uno de ellos con su mano libre la tomó del cuello y el otro sostenía la navaja.

"Pero mira que lindura de novia tiene este pobre diablo, ¿acaso no te gustan más los chicos malos como yo, preciosa?" se burló el que la tenía agarrada del cuello.

"Serías la carnada perfecta para los tontos que andan por estas calles solos y de noche," dijo el segundo, pasando la navaja por un lado de su cara, como si haciendo una caricia.

"Váyanse al infierno" escupió ella y le pateó en la pierna al que la estaba ahorcando.

"¡Pagarás por eso, perra!" Gruño el tipo de la navaja.

Castle, que estaba momentáneamente inmóvil, logró apenas mover su cabeza hacia donde los hombres tenían agarrada a Kate. No lograba escuchar lo que decían, la lluvia y el dolor se lo dificultaban.

Intentaba llegar a ellos, hacer que sus brazos levantaran su peso, pero siempre regresaba al suelo, haciendo que se lastimara más. En un momento que se quedó quieto, escuchó un pequeño quejido, un jadeo de dolor a lo lejos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡Vámonos!" y vio como las dos figuras corrían fuera del callejón; en un segundo no se escuchaba más que las gotas de lluvia cayendo al suelo. '¿Dónde está…'

"¿Kate?" se escuchó a sí mismo susurrar y esperó, sin obtener respuesta. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, Castle se movió sobre su lado, su mirada quedo directamente a la de ella. Sintió alivio al ver que estaba ahí, el cual se fue tan rápido como llegó al notar en sus ojos que algo estaba mal, muy, muy mal. Notó miedo, pánico y… ¿dolor? "Kate, ¿qué tienes?"

Y fue ahí donde lo vio. Bajó su mirada hacia su abdomen. Un objeto reflejaba un pequeño brillo, y lo que al principio creyó que era lluvia resbalando por su ropa, en realidad era sangre.

"Oh, no…", fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, con una fuerza que creyó perdida y corrió como pudo hacia ella.

El dolor y la sorpresa hacían que se deslizara lentamente por la pared, él la detuvo y la bajó en sus brazos, haciendo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho.

Sus manos temblaban, aun así le retiró el cabello que se le había caído a la cara y acariciaba con el pulgar su labio, su mejilla, su cuello, tratando de reconfortarla a ella y un poco a sí mismo. A lo lejos escuchó las sirenas de la policía, alguien los llamó quizás al sospechar de los tipos corriendo del callejón.

"Tranquila Kate, no te voy a dejar. Vas a estar bien" dijo Castle con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entre cortada. Deseaba que esa última parte no fuera mentira. Seguía acariciando su cara y notaba lo fría que estaba. La abrazó contra su pecho, rodeándola por los hombros con sus brazos, tratando de no moverla mucho. Kate dejó escapar un pequeño quejido e inmediatamente él detuvo sus movimientos "Lo siento". Murmuró en su oído. "La ayuda está en camino, resiste un poco más, por favor. No me puedes dejar, Kate. Te necesito." Imploraba con desesperación.

Ella estaba en shock. La habían apuñalado. ¡Apuñalada en un callejón como su madre! Tenía mucho miedo de morir sin haberle dicho a Castle lo que sentía por él, sin haber sentido cómo era estar con él, qué se sentiría besarlo, abrazarlo, despertar junto a él. No, tenía que luchar por mantenerse despierta. Pero empezaba a sentirse ligera, cada vez le costaba más abrir los ojos al parpadear, solo lo sentía a él y como intentaba darle calor y sus manos acariciando su cara, su voz pidiéndole, rogándole que no lo deje.

"Cas-tle…" apenas pudo decir, levantando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

"Está bien, Kate No gastes tus energías" le dijo agarrando su mano, pero dejándola contra su cara.

"¿Tú estás bien?" ignoró su petición al notar que a Castle le corría sangre por la ceja.

"No es nada, no te preocupes por mí". Y besó su mano. Incluso en ese estado se preocupaba más por él que por sí misma. "Tranquila, mi amor."

Las sirenas se escuchaban más cerca, aun así Castle no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que encontrar una forma de ayudarla, pero no era doctor, solo un simple escritor. Al menos esperaba que sus palabras le ayudaran con el dolor.

Al escuchar esa última frase Kate sintió mariposas en el estómago y consiguió darle media sonrisa. Castle se la devolvió y siguió acariciando su cara. La notaba más pálida y veía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla "Castle…lo siento…", y ya no volvió a abrir los ojos.


End file.
